bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ishimaru Kazunari
Ishimaru Kazunari (和也 石丸,Kazunari Ishimaru)is A Visored And A Previous Captain Of The Gotei 13 And The Royal Guard.He Served As Both The 9th Division Captain,with His Lieutenant Kensei Muguruma,And As The 1st Level Captain Of The Royal Guard. Appearence Ishimaru Is A Tall,Muscular Man with sharp features,medium-long Black Hair,which is also sometimes depicted as Dark Brown,And Blue Eyes.He Has A Tattoo Of The Roman Numeral "XIII" On His Left Pectorial.His Outfits Vary,From The Standard Shinigami Outfit,To Both His Captin's Outfits.Currently However,His Outfit Consists Of A Black Leather Jacket,White T-Shirt,Black Jeans,Black Combat Boots,And A Pair Of Fingerless Gloves. Personality Kensei is a serious and decisive individual, though he is easily annoyed and is rather temperamental, often to a fault. He is greatly annoyed by immaturity, evident when Neown Literally "Drops" into His Underground Training Arena,And Then Asks Where The Bathroom Is.His aggressive behavior is particularly evident in combat.Despite this, Kensei is a caring individual, though his attempts at being kind are often offset by his aggression. This is evident when he Meets Chrissy,A Female substitute Shinigami In New York,When He Trys,And fails To be Romantic. History Approximately 300 Years Ago,Ishimaru Was 9th Division Captain,With Kensei Muguruma Serving As His Lieutenant.For Two Years,Ishimaru Trained Kensei To Be His successor,Until The Day Came,When Without Notice,Ishimaru Was Called Up To The Royal Guard,To Be The 1st Level Captain.Ishimaru Left Without Telling Anyone.Soon After However,Ishimaru Started To Lose Control Of His Inner Hollow,And His Powes Were Revealed To The King And The Rest Of His Allies.He Was Set For Execution,But He Escaped To The World Of The Living.e Soon Wondered The Continent Of North America,Before Inhabiting A Small Shack In Xalapa,Mexico.About 200 years later,He Would Be Contacted By Kensei And The Rest Of The Visored,But He Chose To Remain Alone. Plot Agent Of The Shinigami Arc Around The Time Ichigo Obtained His Shinigami Powers From Rukia Kuchki,A Young Man From The Soul Society Came Before Ishimaru,For Training On How To Control Your Inner Hollow.Ishimaru Agreed To Train Him.After Succefully Taiming His Inner Hollow,The Young Man,Named Neown Talacoushi,Asked Why Ishimaru Chose To Live In The Desert.Ishimaru Revealed That He Initally Lived There In Isolation,Ashamed He Had Lost Control Of His Hollow.But Soon,He Became Determined To Control His Hollow.Next,The Two Men Sparred,Until Neown Could Maintain His Hollow Mask For At Least 15 hours. Bount Arc During The Bount Arc,Ishimaru Was The One To Defeat Ryo Utagawa In The World Of The Living. Arrancar Arc Neown,Soon Became A Part Of The Royal Guard Himself,Following In His Master's Footsteps.However,Ishimaru Fears The King Will Discover Who Taught Neown,And Neown Will Be Sent To Kill His Master. Powers And Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite its Limited Power, Ishimaru is able to effectively use Seiyuuki's Unreleased State to inflict otherwise lethal strikes even in close quarters combat, demonstrated when he was able to hold off Neown's Hollowfied form while it was using its Bankai. Hakuda Master: Ishimaru often prefers to utilize his hand-to-hand capabilities, despite his impressive swordsmanship skills. He has however shown himself able to effectively use both skills in unison. During Newons's transformation into a Hollow, Ishimaru is able to knock him a good distance away with just an elbow strike. He was then able to dodge all of the Hollowfied Newon'’s attacks, despite the latter's use of Bankai, and manages to kick him. Enhanced Strength: Back when He Was a captain, Kensei implied that he possessed great strength, even before his Hollowfication.During his fight with Ryo Utagawa, Ishimaru is able to block A Powerful Lash From Fried achieving the feat with only a single hand. Immense Spiritual Power: Being a former captain, Ishimaru possesses a great amount of spiritual power. As a Visored, Ishimaru can further enhance himself with his Hollow powers. Shunpo Expert: As a former captain of the Royal Guard, Ishimaru has capable skill in Shunpo. [[Kido|'Kido Expert']] : As A Former Captin Of the Royal Gaurd, Ishimaru has capable Skill In Kido. Zanpakutō Seiyuuki: In It's Sealed Form,Seiyuuki Takes The Shape Of A Normal Katana,With A Circular Handguard,And A Black Hilt. *'Shikai' : It's Shikai Command Is "Flare Up".Ishimaru Hold Both The Seiyuuki And It's Sheath Outstreached Before Him As They Both Reform In To A Pair Of Knuckle Duster's,With A Knife Attached. Shikai Special Ablility: Seiyuuki Has The Power To Create And Manipulate Fire. *'Bankai: Koodori Seiyuuki':The Knuckle Duster's Evolve Into To Massive Flaming Chakram's. Bankai Special Abilitys: *'Zanpakutō Manipulation': Koodori Seiyuuki Gives Ishimaru The Power To Use His Opponent's Zanpakuto Against Them,Should He Be Able To Obtain Said Zanpakuto.Additionally,Should Ishimaru Let Go Of or Lose His Grip On Koodori Seiyuuki,Then They Shall Continue To Float On Either Side Of Him. *'Enhanced Fire Manipulation': Like It's Shikai Form,Koodori Seiyuuki Can Create And Manipulate Fire,But To A Greater Extent. *'Hyper Speed Combat': Ishimaru Can use the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. His new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Flash Step prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. Hollowfication Hollow Mask:Ishimaru's Hollow Mask Is Hard To Discribe.For The Most Part,It Looks Like A Demonic Skull,Black In Color,With A White Flame Pattern,And A Red Demonic "Third Eye" On The Forehead Of The Mask. *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Ishimaru's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. *'Enhanced Strength': With his mask on, Ishimaru's strength is greatly enhanced, as he was able to smash a Menos' mask using only his fists, with ease. *'Enhanced Speed': With his mask on, Ishimaru''s speed increases greatly, as seen when he dealt a rapid barrage of punches to a Menos Grande, effectively killing it. Quotes ''We're All Just A Dream.... ~ When Erasing A Memory Category:Vizard